Simplicity
by Fhal
Summary: Because the simple things really do matter. One-shot. Ike x Marth. Fluff


SIMPLICITY – Because the simple things matter too.

---

The first time Ike spoke to Marth, the prince figured the mercenary was like all the other male contestants.

"... You look so... delicate."

"Hm. Thanks."

The condescending tone from the newcomer did not give the monarch a good first impression. He walked away without shaking the other's hand.

The second time was better. The two were teamed up in battle and had to co-operate to survive. Marth even had a plan.

"I'll take Pikachu; you take Zelda. Try to fight on the other side of the stage and treat it as an individual brawl."

"Uh. Sure."

Or just get out of each other's way. In the end, the battle did not go as the royal male planned as his partner collided with him and they fell off the edge.

The third came as an apology. But, it also marked the first time Marth smiled at Ike.

"We shall practice beforehand next time."

"Of course."

The fourth time they spoke, it became Marth's turn to apologize. The practice round grew serious when Marth felt Ike was a challenge to overpower.

"I'm sorry for that cut." The monarch winced at the blood spewing out from Ike's leg.

"Just get me to the priest in this mansion."

"I don't think they have one."

"... I'm going to die."

"W-Wait! They do other have healers though."

Ike felt a little out of it then due to blood loss, but he assumed Marth carried him to the big white room upstairs. Marth never told him how a 'fragile' prince was able to take a muscular soldier there all by himself, but Ike had his suspicions when he found holes in his cape and the back of his pants.

The fifth, sixth, and seventh followed accordingly, as Ike recovered with great speed and was once again engaged in friendly combat with the Altean.

He just didn't expect to be sent back in the infirmary so soon when Marth ripped more holes in the ranger's pants with that sharp blade of his. Those trousers were beyond repair now, but at least the healers at the mansion were highly skilled to save his legs.

The eighth time came with a floral gift as Marth entered the white room. The wound had taken longer to heal in comparison with the last one. Silly prince. Plants don't make wounds heal faster. But it didn't stop Ike from knitting a floral wreath with the bouquet to place on the sleeping prince's head (Mist had taught him well).

The ninth time, Marth promised not to add more scars to Ike. Ike was skeptical about the oath.

"Cut me again and you'll be the one with no pants to wear."

The statement was not as threatening as he planned, but at least he witnessed the complete breakdown of a monarch's composure. For five minutes, Marth wouldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous attempt to sound intimidating. After ten, the red that grew on Ike's face (both from mortification and anger) earned him a pat on the back from the prince, who really did try to hold back on the laughter.

The time Ike lost track, it had rained.

During these times, Ike would lose his appetite and sit in his room without a light. He would run the scene of his father's death through his head over and over; constantly noting the opportunities that were there to prevent the needless bloodshed. The princess in pink had visited; worried about him for missing dinner. He smiled and told her he was fine. The blue prince came up an hour later with the soldier's meal.

"You can't fight me tomorrow if you're malnourished."

Again, a passive smile flickered onto Ike's face.

"I'm okay."

The monarch had tried to get Ike to eat, but seeing it as an impossible task, he settled with placing a hand on the taller male's shoulder.

"Get well soon."

Ike continued to stare at the window.

"Don't let their deaths be in vain; cherish what they gave you and live strong with their memories."

The phrase startled the mercenary, who turned to the door as it shut, sealing off the light from the hallway.

The time after that, Ike thanked the prince for a brilliantly played match.

He couldn't recall the outcome, as the swordsmen were evenly matched the entire time, barely leaving any openings for the other to take advantage of.

All he needed to know was the prince had given him a heartwarming smile as he said "Welcome back." after the match.

The next time, Ike realized how contagious Marth's smiles were. Watching the two as they chatted on a sunny day was a "most enjoyable sight to see", to quote a certain elfin princess.

Skipping ahead a few more times, Marth started to notice how close he had grown to his fellow bluenette. He even told Ike of his past and his journey to save his kingdom. At the time, Ike's eyes sparked at the telling of the courageous tale. Marth just knew he'd be a child at heart.

The time Ike mentioned how long Marth's hair had grown, he was surprised by the Altean's response. Ike's hand barely brushed against the tip of one strand, but it was enough to cause the prince to back away straight into the wall. The barrier still contained a dent from where Marth's heel smashed right into it.

The following night, Marth caught the attention of everyone in the dining hall as he sported a more refreshing look.

He had cut his hair.

It became similar to Ike's hairstyle, but much smoother and just a tad longer. Despite that, Ike felt the haircut suited his royal friend, even with the tiara. Link found the prince looked younger with cut, and the three lads gathered around the table when Zelda asked to take a photo. The photo was later dubbed "The Dashing Young Men of Brawl" after it was used to promote the contest. Master Hand saw drastic increases in the number of audience members during Ike's next match.

When Pit complained about wanting to be in the photo of young men, the mansion's inhabitants busied themselves for weeks, trying to figure out the age of the angel. Ness blurted out "He's probably at least 3000 years old!" after many failed investigations.

Since then, the angel's profile would forever say "AGE: 3000 plus".

The time Ike felt he no longer needed to track, he and Marth were the best of friends. He almost wished he met the prince sooner. They chatted until late night at Marth's room, which somehow ended in Marth resting his head on Ike's shoulder. The faint snores were not the reason Ike stayed awake.

That night, Ike stiffened and relived a suppressed (and highly embarrassing) childhood memory. It took him fifteen minutes to slip away from the royal's bedroom; his face red and his palms, sweaty.

The time Ness confessed to Marth on harbouring a crush for him, Ike felt like a child when he felt a tinge of jealousy as the prince hugged the boy. The feeling only left when the prince told Ness to "Start by being friends first". Ike would be ahead in that field. Ha.

At the times when Marth spoke of Roy, the royal's features became fragile. It was the first time Ike wanted to hurt someone he didn't know for bringing such pain to the prince.

When the times Marth spoke to Ike became less frequent, the soldier began to worry.

Several times that didn't count followed, as Marth seemed to avoid contact with the ranger. Ike himself felt the pain similar to the prince's for Roy.

"I miss him."

More times that could not count. More worry grew in Ike. The scoreboards reflected the poor conditions of the swordsmen.

"I've never seen two great fighters drop so fast in rankings." That would be Sir Fox McCloud as he chatted with his comrade in the hall.

"Somethings not right. The match was too easy." Falco had just beaten Ike with an easy shot to his back. The sword wielder was obviously distracted.

The time a thunderstorm hit the mansion, Ike marked it the night he would never forget. Marth had arrived at his doorway, tears flowing silently down his cheeks. Ike held him for hours then, breathing only when necessary as he cradled the prince.

"I'll always be here for you."

Marth almost believed him.

When morning came, the Altean prince apologized for his behaviour. Ike decided not to hold back and kissed the prince on his forehead.

"You can come by any time."

Marth inwardly thanked him for not questioning his sudden outburst. Such a little thing had not been worth losing composure over. It only occurred to him after he arrived at his room regarding what Ike had done.

When the times Marth spoke to him picked up again, Ike couldn't be more happy than to see his favourite royal everyday. Of course, their rankings picked up as well, much to the relief of their friends. However, Link figured he might've preferred a moping, depressed Marth after he was sent flying with a Critical Hit. Master Hand was pleased to see the sold-out match had been a good one.

The time they found out they had the same birthday, Ike blurted out "I'll be your present then!" to Marth during breakfast that morning. The patrons at the dining hall froze; most notably Falco, who choked on his toast and was sent to the infirmary. Moments later, all the contestants laughed at the events that just occurred.

The silence invaded the room once more when Prince Marth shouted "Okay!" and tugged Ike to his room, not letting his grip loosen on the other man's hand.

Not long after, two princess fell through Ike's door, one of which was holding a glass cup (Marth remembered it to be a useful eavesdropping tool from the novels he read).

Marth had been close to checkmate before the interruption, and while the man lectured his fellow monarchs, Ike swapped the positions of his own black knight and queen. Since the prince was taking too long, Ike knocked out a few white ponds and a rook. Peach had seen this and opened her mouth to inform Marth, but quickly shut it as Marth continued to rant about 'proper etiquette for ladies, particularly princesses'.

When the princesses left, Ike opened his big mouth and commented on how Marth was so familiar with how to act like a lady. The ranger didn't appreciate the chessboard hitting his face while he was laughing when the prince managed to 'gracefully' flip the game set. Ike feared for his life when the black king was no where to be found, hoping he didn't swallow it when he made unwanted contact with the board.

The first time Marth spoke to Ike in May, the flowers had blossomed beautifully with the spring weather as aid. Marth had offered to take Ike into the open fields near the mansion, and who was Ike to decline?

The proposed meditation session had become a childish scramble to race to the nearest tree. Nine out of ten times, Marth was the victor. Ike only won that one time because the monarch didn't want to bother with a tenth race.

Wolf couldn't stop sneezing when the pair returned, decorated head to toe with flower petals and grass stains.

There were a lot of good times for the two bluenettes.

The bad times, though, were always remembered as lessons to be learned.

But, the time Ike enjoyed the most was on that quiet, peaceful day where he found Marth sleeping on his chest, on the couch in the lounge. The sun's rays shone on the prince, making him look angelic under the light. He kissed the would-be angel softly on the lips, startling both of them when their cerulean eyes met. Marth smiled.

"I love you too."

They held each other close; never wanting this moment to end.

END.

---

An experiment to see what I could writing during the hours of 3 am to 5 am. I was barely conscious, but it's early; and I really hope there aren't critical errors in this story...

-Fhal


End file.
